


Julian's Trinkets

by MeiliNight



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiliNight/pseuds/MeiliNight
Summary: A series of short stories based around the trinkets form Julian.





	1. Premium Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A special herbal mix of Nevivon's finest bathing salts~

The bath had been quite relaxing Morgan was quite enjoying the salts they'd found, and it wasn't until that someone spoke they realized someone had entered at all. 

“You know if you're gonna steal someone's bath salts. They should be enjoying it too.” 

Morgan turned, facing going a deep red as they recognized the voice. 

Julian was walking towards them. His overcoat and waist coat where already cast aside. He was pulling off his gloves and on his face was the biggest smirk Morgan had ever seen. 

With a little yelp Morgan took a deep breath and ducked under water. They could hear a bit of Julian's laugh. They next heard the splashing of Julian enter the tub. They closed there eyes but then a strong hand gripped them and pulled them back up. 

“I'd rather you not drowned yourself Morgan. I'm not that scary.” 

Morgan slowly opened their eyes, their face still burning up, and Julian's soft welcoming smile didn't help. Morgan glanced away and matted down their hair and with a little nod took a seat next to Julian. Slowly He put his arm around them, glancing at them. He was still wearing that unbearably smug smile. 

Morgan scrunched up their heated faced as he brushed the hair away form their face. 

“You really think this as a punishment?” Morgan cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Julian gave a little shrug. “I'm enjoying it.” 

Morgan let out a little laughed, their body slowly relaxing again. 

“Have you cleaned up yet?” Julian titled his head. 

“No. I just got in a little before you came.” Morgan glanced back up at him with a bit of a weary look. 

“Good.” Placing both his hands on their shoulders Julian moved them onto his lap. 

Morgan let out a little yip stiffing up once again. “Ju-ulian!” 

Julian ignored their protest and took the soap and putting a little in their hair gently began to message their scalp and create a thick lather. 

Suddenly Morgan felt as if they were melting. They let out a satisfied hum as they sunk a little into water. 

“Better?” Julian laughed. 

“Mm.” Bubbles emerged as Morgan responded. 

After a few moments Julian grabbed the fresh water pitched and gently poured it over their head rising out the suds. 

“That was so nice.” Morgan smiled gently looking over their shoulder at Julian. “Thank you. I think.” 

They started to turn and moved to return the kindness but Julian again firmly held them in place. 

“Not quite done yet.” There was mischievous flash in his eye. 

Morgan's face felt like it was on fire once again. He took the soap again and created another leather with his hands then set about gently rubbing and messaging Morgan's body. Morgan wanted to remain tense but Julian worked with his hands well and they could feel themselves melting into his touch again. Their face was still a bright red and a stupid smile was upon their face. Stupid, unsure smile. 

“So this is what I get for stealing your bath salt?” Morgan mumbled. 

Julian let out a laugh. “I told you I am enjoying this.” 

“Let me turn the favor.” They glanced up at him over the shoulder. 

He returned with a little shrug and smile “I think I'm adult enough to wash myself.” 

Morgan huffed through their noise. “And I'm not?” 

“Well, you did steal my bath salt. My *expensive* bath salt” 

Morgan blushed and let out another huff. Julian only laughed. There was silence between the two for a moment. Then Morgan shivered at touch of cold soft lips at their neck. 

Morgan bit down on their lips trying to hold back making a sound, but they felt a little laugh vibrate against their skin. Then there was there a tiny pinch and the feeling of teeth gently pulling at their skin. 

“J-julian!” Morgan back away and look at where Julian's kiss had been. Sure enough there was now a little mark there. 

Julian sat back in a little chuckle. 

Morgan made and sound somewhere between a groan and a laugh as they splashed Julian.

“You jerk!” Morgan laughed splashing him again. “Now what am I gonna do!” 

Julian laughed with her and covered his face as the waves reached him. He grinned and started to moved towards them again arm open menacingly. 

“I wasn't finished yet!” 

Morgan laughed and let out a yelp trying to splash him away. But he wrapped his arms around her and pair splashed into the water both laughing. 

“Morgan?” Portia's voice echoed into the hall above. 

“Y-yes!” Morgan quickly popped trying to calm themselves well keeping Julian under water. “What is it?” 

Portia look at Morgan for a moment but didn't say a thing and only smiled. “The Countess would like to talk with you I brought you some fresh things.” 

“Thank you Portia. I'll be out in a second.” Morgan's calm face and voice returned. 

But a splash from the bath cause Portia too glanced back as she exited casting a suspicious look at the apprentice. Morgan's face was lite back up but they tried their best at a nonchalant smile. 

With a sigh and a shack of her head Portia left and Morgan let go of Julian and he jumped up gasping for breath. 

Morgan sighed sinking back in to the tub for moment, then casting a small glare at Julian they splashed him once more. 

“We almost got caught jerk!” 

“It was just Portia.” He light shrugged.

Morgan just let out a slightly irritated hum but still wore a bit of a smile. “Well I guess I should get going.” They looked at Julian with a worried gaze. “Can you get out alright?” 

“Of course.” Julian nodded gently giving their head a little stroke before holding it at their jaw and pulling them into a little kiss. “Don't worry about me.” 

Morgan gave a little bit of an eye roll, then hesitantly got out of the tub moving toward where Portia had laid some fresh clothing. 

Julian followed them and gave a little whistle. Morgan quickly through a towel at him, laughing. 

A moment later Morgan emerged from the bathing hall, fully dress. Portia was waiting. Her eyes quickly caught on to a little mark on Morgan's neck. But Morgan had regained their composer, and they looked back at Portia. 

“So where is the Countess?” 

“This way.” Portia looked up to Morgan's face with a shake of her head and a bright smile. 

With that the pair started to walk. 

“Enjoy your bath?” Portia glanced back at Morgan. 

“It was nice.” Morgan gave a little shrug. 

“Mm just nice?” Portia gave Morgan a knowing look. “I was kinda surprised. To see those black clothes.” Portia glance back up at her friend watching the red spread across their face. “Well don't worry about it. I won't let the countess know you have a terrible wardrobe.”


	2. Unsent Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Illegible handwriting sprawls across the pages. Some of the ink seems to have gotten wet. ~

Morgan shifted through the letters. They squinted at the print trying to read it, but it was a losing battle.  
How could Julian even read this? 

How had he expected other people to read this?

Morgan would have to ask Portia later if she could even read her brother's writing. 

...

Well these thoughts weren't helping, so Morgan brushed them aside with a shake of their head and picking up another letter and compared it to the other. They had been here near an hour, disguising their work to Portia and the Countess as 'looking for clues', but they'd where just trying to decode the Doctor's writing. With Little success 

That night in the bar, Morgan remember Julian's horrified look, then the smile when they'd said they were able to read his writing. 

Morgan felt bad, Julian had probably thought they could read more of his writing then they actually could. So they'd set about trying to learn to read the doctor's indecipherable writing. 

So far they had manged to be able to pick out a few letters, or combinations of letters, but with that alone Morgan still had trouble reading complete words. Furrowing their brow Morgan wish Julian would work on his penmanship. 

How had he even gotten on as a doctor? 

The frustration faded away as a yawn escaped form Morgan. They gently wiped their eyes and their body dropped slightly as they tried to focus back on the letters. 

-

Had they fallen sleep?

Morgan let out another yawn and slowly raised their body back up in a little stretch. Then they piled on of the letters off their face, looking at it they bit their lips slightly as their face flush. It seemed as if their drool has gotten on to the letters smearing the old ink not making it any easier to read. 

With a little sigh Morgan leaned back in their chair. 

Then they noticed, a little folded piece of paper in front of them. They reached out for it and unfolded it. It was a short little note, in a very familiar unreadable script. Morgan smiled slightly looked at the letter then gently shacking their head. 

They put the new letter down and compared it against their other work. 

“So.” They softly mumbled to themselves. “That is defiantly and 'i' ... That's a 'v' 'e' mm” 

Suddenly they could feel a warmth spread across their cheeks as a happy shiver run through their body. Morgan quickly dropped the note and covered their face trying to stop the spread of warmth but it was to no avail. They let out a little laugh as a mischievous grin took the place of the embarrassed smile. 

The grin grew brighter as an idea took shape. 

They quickly grabbed a fresh piece of paper and ink and a quill. 

\- 

“Oh Morgan stopped by earlier.” Mazelinka gently stirred the brew in the cauldron. 

Julian sat up a light straight at the mention of the apprentice, a small smile spread on his face. “Oh really? What did they have to say? Where the looking for me?” 

Mazelinka seemed to be smiling to themselves and didn't look back at Julian as they tossed a few of herbs into the pot. “Oh I don't know. I didn't ask. They did leave a little note for you.” 

Julian cocked an eyebrow at the elderly woman as she pointed to the table. Slowly he got up and noticed a small bit of parchment of the table. They must have gotten his little note, he softly smiled to himself. Finger itched as he opened the note, looking forward to their response.

There it was. In Morgan's simply writing. 

“You like eels?” 

Mazelinka suddenly walked over to Julian's side and burst out in a merry laugh. 

“What?” She asked gently poking his side with old bony finger. “You look dejected. They write that they are breaking up with you?” 

“No.” Julian's face slightly flushed, still keeping the tight frown on his lips then he hesitated a moment. “I think I need to work on my writing tho....”


	3. Neti Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A thoughtful gift for a patient privately battling sinus congestion~

Morgan let out a cough and cuddled closer with in their bundle of blankets. Then gently tried to rub their nose as they sniffled. They had woken up feeling like someone had set them on fire and as if they couldn't breathe. There nose was stuff up and they coughed and hacked. Asra had left them to bed and to try and fetch some medicine, well they appreciated the sentiment Morgan did not appreciate the solitude.

So when a knock at the door came, they forced themselves out of the bed and hurried down without a second thought. 

“Oh! Coun- Nadia...” Morgan spoke surprised to see the countess once again at their door, but then broke off into a coughing fit. “S-sorry.” 

“Do not fret.” The Countess smile piteously at the apprentice. “I had heard you had taken ill. And I brought something to help.” With that She present a little pot. 

Morgan titled their head in confusion examining the little pot closely as Nadia handed it to them. 

“What is it?” 

“A neti pot. It helps relieve sinus congestion.” Nadia quickly demonstrated its use as Morgan watched with aw. 

“I haven't seen anything like it around here. Where did you get?” 

“It actually was gift.” Nadia weakly smiled but a frown quickly took its place, as her brow furrow and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Ah. I apologize Morgan. The head aches have been quite strong today so I can not stay long. I do wish you well though. And feel free to use the pot as long as you need. Use its return as an excess to visit.”   
With that the countess hurried off back out to a carriage not far away. Morgan examined the small pot in their hands once more before slowly climbing their way back up stairs. They set it on the night stand next to their tea and laid back down on the bed. They sighed staring at the pot unsure of its use before let out another cough and pulling their blankets tighter. 

“You are a little worse for wear aren't you.” 

Morgan jumped at the sound and sat up again to see Julian now enter. They opened their mouth to question how he entered but only a cough escaped. Julian frown as walked to their side gently pushing them back down on to the bed. 

“Just Rest for now...” 

Morgan coughed but smiled. “You came to visit?” 

“I came to take care of you.” He spoke flatly, opening a bag and shot them a weak smile. 

It was strange he carried about a different air to him. It was not his normal dramatic, yet carefree air nor was it is serious cold chill that had followed him that first night. It was quite puzzling as he pulled out a watch from his bag then held a hand to their wrist his thumb putting pressure on their pulse. 

“Breath deeply.” He asked looking at the watch with focused eyes. 

Morgan obeyed and after a moment he seemed satisfied. Then he stood again pressing on hand against their forehead, the other against the back of their neck. 

He deeply frowned after a moment, his expression was uncharacteristically unreadable. 

“J-ulian.” Morgan lightly coughed, as he pulled his hands away. “Are you alright?” 

He blinked at her a moment eyes wide, then a laugh smile brim across his lips. “Here you are, sick as a dog and you are asking if I am alright.” He gently bowed his head shacking it. “Ah dear Morgan. You are too kind.” 

That smile loosened all the muscles in Morgan's body all at once. This felt better more natural. His smile continued as he put back the watch and pulled out a flat little stick. 

“Open your mouth wide please.” He asked leaning in.

Again Morgan obeyed and he stuck the little stick in their mouth and pressed down their tongue. He gently titled back their head slightly. Satisfied and pulled the stick out and through it away. 

“So how are you feeling?” He asked and he gently put his hands on their face and examined their eyes and feeling their skin. 

“Sick.” Morgan tried their best to move or cough with Julian so close, but it was proving more difficult. 

Julian let out a dry laugh. “Be specific. Like are you nauseous? What does it feel like when you cough? Any other pain else where?” His brow furrowed glancing at their side quickly before returning to his examination. 

“Ah... I did feel like throwing up when earlier.. But it's pasted.” Morgan spoke and put a hand to their mouth covering up a cough. “My cough is... wet. I guess. I'm cough up goo occasionally.... I can't breathe form my noise at all... I just feel so weak and hot.... but really cold too.” 

“Mm chills. Normal when you run a fever. Keep a blanket on but don't bundle up. Your body needs to lose that heat.” He stood up pulling away their thicker blankets then sat down rummaging through his bag. “Thankfully it seems like you have a normal cold. I'll give you something to help. But other than that, just rest and eat.” He lightly eyed them. “Have you eaten?” 

“Ah. Not since last night.” Morgan let out a light cough. “Though I have a question...?

Julian frowned, “What?” 

“Do you know what a neti pot is?” 

That had caught the Doctor off guard, but it made him smile slightly as he pulled out a little bottle and examined the label “It looks like a tea pot, but it's a Nevivion medical tool. You use it to poor solution down your nose to relive sinus congestion. It's quite safe and quite handy.” 

“Is it that?” Morgan pointed to the little pot on the night stand. 

Julian's eyes widen as he set down the bottle in his hands and picked up the pot examining it. “It is” he mumbled. “Where did you get this? I haven't seen any in practice here... I don't recall giving one to Asra... Though I did give one to the countess for her birthday.” He let out a little sigh, but a small smile appeared as his eyes glazed over for a moment. 

“Really?”

He nodded slightly picking up the bottle and fishing a spoon out of his bag. “We talked on occasion. She once mentioned having sinus trouble to me. And here birthday wasn't to far ahead, so I gave it to   
here.” 

“Well she loaned this one to me.”

“Well just full oh surprises aren't we today.” Julian nearly spilled the liquid of the bottle as he poured it into the spoon. “Though I suppose I'm glad she still has it. Now. Drink.” He slowly held the spoon up to their lips and pressed it closed. 

With a little hesitation Morgan opened their mouth and carefully swallowed it. Their face scrunching up is disgust as it slide down their throat. 

Julian lightly laughed. “I know it doesn't take great but it will help bring your fever down. Now just hold on. I'll get you something to eat, and then sleep.” 

Quickly Morgan grabbed the end of his overcoat nearly falling out of the bed. Julian turned around and looked at them with a small frown as he knelt down feeling their head again. 

“Are you alright? Feeling worse??” 

“N-no.” Morgan looked down suddenly feeling ashamed. “Just.” 

“What?” Julian's frown deepen as his hand gently brush over their head. “I am here to take care of you...” 

Morgan sighed again tightly grasping the sheets on their lap. “I just.... Don't want to be alone.” 

They couldn't see, but they felt Julian's smile as he let out a little huff and laugh. His hand gently ran down their head and stopped at the jawline pulling their face up to look up at him once more. Morgan lightly bite their lip, their chest feeling infinitely lighter seeing that smile. 

“Alright... But eat.” He let go of them and reached once more into his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread simply by the smell Morgan could tell what it was. A wide smile spread across their face. Julian spoke up again gently laying the loaf on their lap. “You're lucky. I ran into someone who said this was your favorite.” 

Slowly Morgan smiled up at Julian and picked little bit off the bread off and began to nibble. 

Julian shifted to lean against the head board he left his overcoat on the edge and kicked his boots off as he put his legs across the bed next to Morgan's. He put his arm around their should watching them eat for a moment. 

After swallowing Morgan looked up at him. “Should you be so close. You might catch what i have.” 

Julian gave them a wide smirk. “Oh we doctors are around enough sickness, little thing a cold means nothing to us.” 

Morgan lightly laugh folding up what remained of the loaf and set it aside with the pot. 

“Do I need to use the neti pot?” 

“Mm. If your stuffiness persists. Maybe. But it's more for chronic conditions.” He gently pulled their head down on to his chest. “But for now, rest.” 

Morgan's face felt warm, but slowly the relaxed. They lightly laughed remember the last time they were like this. Julian must have released their situation had verse, for a little rumbled admitted form his chest as well. He gently ran his hand over their head.

Without thinking Morgan closed their eyes and let out a low deep breath. Their eyes where suddenly heavy and they could feel their pulse lower as Julian's gently touch lured them back into sleep. Their arms slowly wrapped around his waist gently hugging him as they forced out a soft half sleep whisper. 

“Please don't leave....” 

They almost didn't hear the response, for he'd pause a moment but just a moment. 

“I won't.”


	4. Bottled Leech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A small label attached to the bottle simply reads: NO.~

The gray waters of Vesuvia where not a bad place to take a swim, but the rocky edges of the shore killed that idea for most people. So for much need rest, one might have to be taken else where. A secluded lake in the woods might be a better idea, specially if one might be traveling with a fugitive. 

The whole thing had been Portia's idea but Morgan had been quick to agree. Julian's bag had been getting larger of late and a little relaxation might be good for the doctor. He'd taken some persuasion but after Portia whispered something in his ear, Morgan hadn't been able to hear, but it had turned Juilan's face a bright red and he'd been more than happen to agree to the day trip. 

It had been a short trip thought Julian's sudden impatience had astounded Morgan. But after they had arrived and Morgan had change they suddenly had a clue about what Portia had said to Julian by the way he was staring at her with a wolfish smile. 

The day had been relaxing as the trio swam around the crisp and clear lake, but the energy of siblings was something that astounded Morgan, They were stilling going when the fortune-teller crawled up out of the water and flopped on soft grass besides the water. Morgan couldn't help a little laugh as they watched the siblings as they competed in another swimming race. They relaxed their body and let out a deep breath before slowly sitting up again pulling their knees in close and watching the sibling race. And it was their scream that cause Julian's took lose the race. 

In a moment the doctor hopped out of the water and hurried to Morgan's side. 

“What!” He asked already starting to examine them, and his eyes feel upon the answer before Morgan could answer. “Oh. It's just a little leech.” 

Portia was now with them “A leech!” 

Morgan was still petrified looking at the black creature attached to the skin of their leg. They bit their lip and quickly murmured. “Get. It. off.” 

Bad memories of a certain type of eel with the same diet where coming back. 

Julian smiled reassuringly. “Ah it's not a big deal. Leeches actually serve a medical purpose, and hardly ever kill or really hurt humans.” 

Morgan grabbed Julian's hand tightly gripping with a strength Julian wasn't aware the apprentice had. “Get. It. Off.” 

The doctor's face dropped and he swallowed and gave a little nod. He leaned in close to the narrow head to the leech and carefully stuck his thumb nail under and carefully with practiced touch he removed the black worm and quickly tossed it back into the water. 

Blood began to slowly oozed form the wound and Julian cupped his hand around wound but Morgan gripped his wrist and looked in to his eyes with a stern expression. 

“Just put a bandage on it.” 

Julian sigh and nodded again, rewarded with a small smile form Morgan as he reached to their thing and quickly ripped a towel into smaller bits and wrapped the wound. 

“Stand up a moment. If there is one, there tends to be more.” 

Obediently Morgan stood up and Julian quickly looked them over. Noticing his smile again as he ran his hands around their body they lightly hit him and pushed him away. Put his long arms quickly wrapped around them and he gently lifted him up off the ground. 

“Julian.” Morgan looked around at him trying to suppress a smile. “Don't you dare.” 

Julian just grinned and took a step towards the edge of the water. 

“Julian.... I swear.” 

Another step. 

“I am not joking Julian.” 

Then doctor leaned over the edge of that water. 

“JULIAN!”

With a loud splash, Morgan's scream, and Julian's laugh the two fell into the water.

Portia was laughing now laying edge of the lake as the pair reemerged Morgan still in Julian's grasp. 

Morgan tried to hide their smile but couldn't and let their smile slip and a laugh followed. Julian chuckled with them and Morgan looked at him meaning to speak, but a gentle press upon their lips quickly silence them. They slowly parted Julian still not letting them out of his grasp. 

Both where smiling at teach other. 

“Get a room.” Portia called form the edge.


End file.
